Reunited and Discovery
by Optimus Prime's wife
Summary: Optimus is reunited with his wife and finds out he has a daughter


Reunited and Discovery

Chapter 1

My name is Amelia Prime and my life has never been easy because of whom I was married to before he was killed in a forest. I was carrying the child of Optimus Prime and he did not even know that he would have been a father because Megatron killed him as an order of The Fallen.

I was a week pregnant when Optimus was murdered by Megatron which caused me to be furious with Megatron as well as devastated because my husband was gone from not only my life but also the NEST team and the Autobots lives. The enthusiasm and moral of the team was at an all time low but when Optimus' body was airlifted to the base Director Galloway called Optimus' body a 'pile of scrap metal' which made me want to punch him which I nearly did until Ratchet said my name in a stern fatherly tone so I glared at Galloway and walked into the cargo plane to calm down. I had my handbag with me so to help me calm down I took out my favourite picture with me and Optimus on our wedding day which I remember as if it was yesterday.

Flashback

I was at my home getting ready for my wedding to Optimus Prime and to my immense surprise Ironhide was talented at hair and make up because he did my hair and make up also Chromia who is Ironhide's Spark mate made my dress which was stunning because it was a floor length strapless red, white and blue gown. Once they were finished with me I stood in front of the full length mirror and I looked like a princess with my hair up in an elegant style held by a special hair clip that covered all my hair and it had blue and red crystals all over, my make up was subtle with a little light blue mascara, red lipstick. I turned to face their holoforms of their robotic forms with a huge smile on my face "thanks guys" was all I could say because I was over come with emotion and hugged them "it's the least we could do after all you have done for us and accepting us as well" Chromia said as we stopped the hug then the door opened and Bee was standing there smiling "come on it's time to go" Bee said so the three of us walked outside to find the other Autobots apart from Optimus were outside in their robotic holoforms smiling then Arcee came up to me "Ami, you look stunning, Optimus is one lucky Bot" Arcee said "thanks Arcee that means a lot to me so does having all of you here today" I said.

Skids and his twin brother Mudflap came up "we are not going to miss Prime get married to you because you are a big part of this team not that Ironhide would admit that" Skids said "Skids you better not get me mad today" 'Hide warned "'Hide he is just teasing you and Skids if you say one thing to annoy Ironhide today I will not hesitate even in this dress do you understand?" I asked "yeah I understand sorry 'Hide and thanks for inviting me today" Skids said. We had photos taken before heading to the church. I was in Bumblebee's vehicle form when his holoform popped up next to me "don't be nervous Amelia" Bee said while smiling which caused me to smile as well and once we arrived at the church I noticed that Optimus' vehicle form had a huge black bow tie on the grill which made me chuckle then I got out and Bee walked me to the door where Ratchet in his robotic holoform was waiting for us "about time you two arrived" Ratchet teased then alerted everyone that we had arrived and the doors opened.

Bee walked me down the aisle and we were smiling and Optimus was smiling as well in his robotic holoform. Once we reached the alter Bee took my flowers and Optimus took my hand as we faced the minister "dearly beloved we are today to join two unlucky people together in holy matrimony. Amelia Keeler and Optimus Prime have been preparing for this day for two years where they are blessed by god and Primus who is the Autobot equivalent to God" the minister said to our close friends and family. We decided to write our own vows "Optimus, I remember the day that we met and in all honesty that was the second best day for me because today is my absolute best day because I getting married to the most handsome and special man that I have ever met and from this day forward I make this promise to you that I will do whatever I can to protect you and your team who have become members of my special and I love you Optimus Prime now and forever" I said "Amelia, I also remember the day we met and I agree with you about today being the greatest day to ever happen to me and I love you Amelia Keeler and I will protect you from the Decepticons" Optimus said. The minster asked for the rings which Mudflap had with him and the minster got us to repeat after him which we did then we gave each other the rings "Amelia and Optimus you are now married as husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" the minster said with a smile.

Our first kiss as a married couple was the sweetest kiss we had ever shared. At the reception Optimus was embarrassed by Ironhide who was the best man with loads of stories from Cybertron and the stories made me smile "first of all I would like you all for coming today because this means a lot to myself and my beautifully stunning wife Amelia Prime but Amelia you mean the world to me and my world would be empty if you were not in it and you have made my team's lives different just by having you in our lives and I am thankful to your mother for bringing you into the world giving us the chance to meet" Optimus said. Our first dance was ironically to the Transformers theme song which was edited to be romantic for the wedding "I think Jazz wanted to surprise us today" I whispered as Optimus and I danced "I think you may be right but he is not the only one" Optimus whispered.

When everyone retired to their rooms Optimus and I sat down at one of the tables "Amelia I have arranged for us to travel all the way to the most romantic part of Cybertron for our honeymoon" Optimus explained which shocked me because he and the other 'Bots told me and all their human allies that Cybertron had been dark for millions of years "but Optimus you told all of your human friends that the planet had gone dark" I said "yes I did but a few months after I proposed to you I had a visit from Primus telling me that if wanted he could created the perfect honeymoon destination on Cybertron then I told him about us getting married so he decided to create our honeymoon destination" Optimus explained. A week later we somehow teleported to Optimus' home world and to both our surprise we saw that Cybertron had been restored and I saw a side of Optimus Prime that was **VERY **rarely seen because he was crying "Primus I never thought that I would see my home world restored" Optimus whispered while I was just in shock because how beautiful Cybertron was then we saw two figures approach us and Optimus seemed to recognise them because his optics widened and twinkled "Optimus, honey who are they?" I asked "they are my parents and your parent-in-laws" Optimus answered.

Once Optimus' parents came closer I saw that he had gained his armour colours from his father while he had gained his mother's smile, hips and optics. Optimus' mother hugged him while his father shook his hand in greeting after his mother released "Orion look at you my dear son, you look so grown up from when we last saw you, don't you think, Sentinel?" Optimus' mother asked "yes Angel he has grown bearing in mind he has not seen us for millions of years" Sentinel answered "it is good to see you again, son after so much time" Sentinel added "it is wonderful to see you both again and there is someone who means a lot to me that I would like you to meet" Optimus said which caused his parents looking confused as he took hold of my hand and revealing me "Orion who is this young lady?" Angel asked "mother, father this is my wife Amelia" Optimus explained "Son how on Cybertron is she able to be a foot shorter than you?" Sentinel asked "it is due to her wedding ring because it has a growth diamond on it" Optimus explained further and Angel smiled "well it seems that my son loves you with all his spark and because of that reason so will myself and Sentinel will gladly welcome you into our family" Angel said as she pulled me into a hug.

I was so happy to have met Optimus parents but I had a feeling that he had not told them about him becoming a Prime "Angel, Sentinel Orion is not called Orion anymore because he became a Prime and his new name is Optimus Prime and is the leader of the Autobots on Earth" I explained which surprised them. Once we arrived at the honeymoon I thought that it was stunning then Angel and Sentinel told us that if we need a thing to just call and once we got our room Optimus carried me bridal style into the room which made me giggle then he gently placed me onto the king sized double bed before he loamed over me with large body but I was not scared because I knew that Optimus would be gentle.

Two weeks later when we were heading home on the shuttle that Angel and Sentinel had given us I saw that the planet was dark again which saddened us.

End of Flashback

I was on the plane with teary eyes when I heard heavy footsteps so I looked up and saw Elita-1 looking at me with sad optics "Amelia would you like to see Optimus before we head back to base?" Elita asked, I nodded while wiping away my tears and putting my favourite picture back in my handbag and followed Elita to my husband's body "no matter what happens Optimus you will always be in my heart" I whispered as I stroked my husband's cheek with tears in my eyes. When we arrived back at Base I walked silently back to the room that I shared with Optimus before he was taken from me and his team and I locked the door refusing to open unless Ratchet, Will or Epps came to see me. When I reached being pregnant for a month I was dreaming about the first time that I consummated my marriage with Optimus which was amazing but my sleep was cut short when someone banged on my door which I was very annoyed about so I opened the door to find Will on the other side with a huge smile on his face "Will what is so important that you had to wake me and why are you smiling?" I asked while rubbing my eyes. Will was about to answer when the extremely distinctive voice of my husband was heard in the distance so I walked out of my room, passed Will and went to the Med bay and opened the door to receive a huge surprise because Ratchet was repairing Optimus' wounds and Optimus was alive "just between us, Ratchet, I never want Amelia to see me getting repaired" Optimus said neither knowing that I was standing at the door with tears of joy in eyes then Ratchet saw me out the corner of his optic "I think that might be harder than you think Optimus" Ratchet said knowingly as I quietly walked up to the berth growing in height because of my growth diamond wedding ring until I was a foot shorter than Optimus who surprisingly had not seen me as I sat on the berth next to him taking hold of his hand.

As soon as I held Optimus' metallic hand, he turned his head to see me smiling at him which caused his regal blue optics to widen in surprise "I heard your voice from our room sweetspark" I said "you heard what I said about me not wanting you to see me getting repaired like this didn't you?" Optimus asked already knowing the answer and I nodded "that was very sweet of you to say, Optimus, but I think that seeing you getting repaired is something that I can cope with but when you were gone I was devastated and a shell of my former self" I said as guilt crossed Optimus' very handsome features so I decided to tell him about our baby "I couldn't help but notice that there is a swell in your abdomen" Optimus said "there is a reason for my swell because the day of your murder Ratchet told me that I was pregnant with your child and the first Cybertronian baby in millions of years with human DNA as well" I explained with a smile appearing on Optimus' face "Amelia you have no idea how thrilled I am with the news that I am going to be a father thank you" Optimus said with a tear of pride in his optic.

Once Optimus was fully repaired he was allowed to leave the Med bay holding my hand as well. We walked together and saw the Autobots, the NEST Team as well as The Witwicky family, Mikaela, Simmons, my parents and sisters, I noticed a young man that I had never seen before standing next to Mikaela and Sam talking to each other


End file.
